Doctor Greene
by coolstoryshawty
Summary: Elly was Daryl's niece and she was hurt. Beth was a doctor. Daryl meeting her in a situation like this make him fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Beth Greene was a 24 year old single mother with a four year old son. Bentley Ryder Greene was his name. The guy who took Beth Greene's virginity and left her pregnant and alone, she couldn't stand. Dillon Grimes, he was the town sheriffs brother. It was hard going to college and caring for a child but thanks to her family for the support and help, she did it. She was close to Rick, which was Dillon's older brother. Rick was married to Lori and they had three kids, Carl, Lucy, and Judith. Lucy would watch Bentley for Beth when Maggie or Shawn couldn't. Even though Dillon never saw Bentley, Dillons family was in Bentley's life. It was hard being a doctor taking care of a child by herself. Beth stood at the door frame of her son's room just admiring the perfect brown haired boy. It was early in the morning and she was about to head off to work. Lucy would be here any minute to watch Bentley. Beth hated that she had to leave him with a babysitter all the time but with her job she had no choice. It killed Beth when her son would beg her to stay home but she couldn't. She loved her son but she never wanted this life. She wanted to be married and happy before she ever had kids. Beth let out a sad sigh as her doorbell rang. She walked downstairs to open the door to a tired Lucy. They said their goodbyes and Beth grabbed her car keys and left. Hopefully today would be calm.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Elly asked her dad.

"You wanna shoot a big gun?" Merle chuckled.

"Yeah, can I?" she asked.

Merle didn't care that she was small, if she wanted to shoot he was gonna let her. Daryl was out doing some shopping for the house. Merle never did shit for the house or Elena. Daryl thought that Merle could just watch Elly for a few hours for once in his life, she was his kid after all. He never took care of his daughter ever since she was born. Her mom died during birth. Elena Skylar Dixon was her name, Elly for short. Daryl treated her more like a daughter than Merle ever did. Merle was barely home, if at all. That left Daryl to take care of the little brown haired girl. He didn't mind it because she was his niece, but it pissed him off that Merle never did anything for her. Daryl picked out some of Elly's favorite food and approached the cash register. He paid for the grocery's and packed them into the car. Daryl drove the five minute drive home and unpacked the supplies into the house. He had just sat down when his phone rang. Merle showed up on the caller ID.

"What Merle?" Daryl said in an annoyed tone.

"I was letting her shoot the 22 and it cocked back and split her head open. She's knocked out and I dunno what to do!" Merle shouted through the phone.

"Fuck, where are you dumbass?" Daryl hissed.

"At Ace's house." Merle slurred out.

Daryl slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys. Merle was probably drunk and wasn't watching Elly, at all. He drove with his fists clenched to the steering wheel. Man did Merle piss him off, he was so tired of his brother and always having to clean up after him. Daryl arrived and ran to an unmoving Elly. Anger filled Daryl but he didn't have the time to curse his brother out, he had to get Elly to the hospital. Daryl scooped her up and carried her to the car, buckled her in and sped off. He was speeding but how could he not. Who knows how long she had been out. Merle is a fuck up and was drinkin. Fear washed through Daryl as he came to the emergency room.

"I need help!" Daryl shouted as he carried a lifeless Elly.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as she led him to a room.

"My brother let her shoot a 22 and it cocked back and hit her in the head. She's been out for about ten minutes or so." Daryl croaked out.

"Okay, I'll get the doctor." the nurse replied.

Beth was sitting in her office drinkin her coffee when her name came upon the intercom. "Doctor Greene, we need you in room 72 right now." Beth got up and moved as fast as her legs would carry her to the room she was called to. She approached the room and saw a little girl in the hospital bed, blood running down her head, her face as pale as a white piece of paper. Beth's heart started to pound as she started telling the nurse's to get her supplies to stop the bleeding. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" Beth said in a calm voice. Beth grabbed some gauze and pressed it to the open gash. As Beth applied more pressure the man's raw voice came through "My uh brother let her shoot a 22 and it cocked back and knocked her out." Beth cleaned the gash and she got her kit to close up the gash. It would take about 10 stitches to close it up, Beth had guessed do to past accidents. The gash was on the side of her head, it was on her face so Beth didn't have to shave any hair. Daryl sat quietly as he watched the blonde stitch up his niece. Once Daryl got home he was gonna scream at Merle. He couldn't handle his older brother anymore. Daryl had custody of Elly so it wouldn't matter if Daryl kicked Merle out. Not like her was ever home anyway. Merle was a drunk and it wasn't safe for Elly to be around him.

"Doctor, is she gonna be okay?" Daryl looked the doctor in her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, she will be sore a few days or so but she will be fine." Beth smiled to ease his mind.

"When will she wake up? and Thank you." Daryl blurted out.

"Within ten minutes or so. No need to thank me it's my job." Beth replied.

Daryl walked up and pulled a chair up next to his niece. Beth turned to leave but his voice stopped her. "I'm sorry your dad is not here for you. I wish he would own up and take care of ya but I guess you're stuck with me." Beth's heart ached as she listened to him talk to that little girl. Why couldn't every guy be like him? Beth thought to herself. Before he noticed she left the door frame to get some medicine to help heal the wound and ease the pain. Daryl sat next to Elly her tiny hands in his. So many thoughts ran through his head. Would she be okay? Would she be better off without Merle? As much as it pained Daryl he had to do what was best for her but was kicking Merle out the best? He was so confused, never in a million years would Daryl have thought Merle would become a father. Never would he have thought he would be taking care of his older brother's kid. You would think he would be a lot more wiser since he was older than Daryl.

Beth coughed as she entered the room. "I am here to give Elena some medication to help with the pain." Beth said. Daryl stood up to give her room to do what she needed too. "I know what you're feeling. My son Bentley fell off his bike a year ago and hit his head on the pavement. There was blood everywhere. Scared me to death." Beth said. Daryl looked at her with pain in his eyes. "The thing is she ain't mine. She is my niece and my brother doesn't take care of her." Daryl mumbled out. Beth extended her hand, "I'm Beth Greene, by the way." Daryl shook her hand. "Daryl Dixon." he murmured. Beth checked Elly's pulse as she carried on her conversation with Daryl. "How old is she?" Beth asked. "She is four." Daryl signed. "How old is your son?" he added. Looking up from Elly to meet his gaze, "My son is four also." Beth smiled warmly at Daryl.

Daryl's heart pounded as her big blue eyes pierced his dull blue ones. She was probably the most beautiful doctor he has ever seen. He wondered if she was married. He didn't see any ring on her finger but then again it could be due to her job. He was just a mechanic. Nothing too special. Beth finished up and left. She had other patients to care for and it kind of disappointed Daryl because he wanted nothing more than to hear her babble about her life. It was late and Daryl was going to stay overnight with Elly. Beth said that she would be able to go home tomorrow. This day had been long and Daryl needed a cigarette. He hadn't had one all day because he had been here with Elly. Daryl walked out into the dark night. The cold breeze cooling his face. He walked around the corner to light up a smoke. Within a minute or so Beth came out of the door digging in her purse probably lookin for her keys. She pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked her door. She smiled and waved bye to Daryl. He waved back and leaned against the wall. A weird sound filled his ears and looked up to see Beth turning the key in the ignition. Daryl walked over to her.

"Car trouble?" he mumbled.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Pop the hood and i'll take a look. I'm a mechanic and can probably find the problem." Daryl chuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Beth said in a sweet voice.

"I want to. Pop the hood." Daryl tapped the top of her car.

Doing as he said the hood flew up. Daryl's body was leaned across the car. Beth watched as he moved his hands around quickly. Trying to take in all the information he said about cars and such, she couldn't keep up. Daryl wiped his hands on his jeans and told her to start the car. Beth walked to the driver's side and turned the key, nothing. Daryl made one more small adjustment just as Beth leaned forward pressing her arms on the horn. She heard a thump and saw Daryl holding his head. Beth flew out of the car.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay. That was a total accident. I am so sorry." Beth rambled.

"It's fine, I am okay. It was just a little bump." Daryl breathed out.

"You're bleeding. Let me clean it up for you." Beth blurted out.

"Nah, you don't have to." Daryl murmured.

"I want to. Please." She pleaded.

"Okay, if it will make ya feel better." he chuckled out.

Beth walked to her car and pulled out her first aid kit. Pulling a pad and alcohol wipes from the box. She ripped the wipes open and pressed on to his forehead. He cringed at the sudden sting. Wiping it clean, she put the little pad on his forehead. Being inches away from his lips Beth was tryin hard not to lose her cool. "I'm sorry about that." She mumbled out. Daryl moved back to finish his work on her car. "It's fine." he returned. "Try it now." he added. Beth moved into the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine roared to life. Beth jumped out and hugged him. "Thank you." she shrieked. Daryl stood still. "No problem." he choked out. Beth kissed his cheek and got in her car excited to go home to her son. Daryl smiled as he watched her drive away. That kiss on his cheek gave him a weird feeling, but the thing was he liked it. Was he starting to like this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna say this is my first time writing smut and I know its not the best but bare with me. I also wanna say a huge thank you to Jazzy who edited this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. **

It was finally time to leave the hospital and Elly couldn't be more excited. She kept nagging at Daryl to see when they could go home. Being at the hospital with Elly was taking time out of work. Daryl was pissed with Merle and how he was such a shitty father to her. Daryl had been talking more with Beth each day that they were in the hospital. Daryl loved Elly to death but she was a handful and he needed a break. He knew that Rick had to work that night but he could have Carl or Lucy babysit for him.

Rick and Daryl had been friends for years but they barely have time to have guy time. Daryl never left Elly, maybe like once in a blue moon. Daryl was sitting on the couch with his phone in hand as Elly played with her toys. He dialed the Grimes' house phone. He chewed his thumb as he waited for someone to answer. After three rings there was a deep voice.

"Hey, It's Daryl. This Carl?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, What's up?" Carl chuckled.

"Your growin' kid. I was wondering if you or Lucy can babysit Elly tonight?" Daryl said.

"Yeah, just drop her off. We'll be here." Carl replied.

"Okay. Thank you and see ya soon." Daryl smirked.

"No problem." Carl responded before the phone clicked off.

It was a Friday night and Daryl was happy to be getting a break. Nothing like sitting at a bar listening to a band play. Daryl dressed in a button down with a tie and slacks. He had to go to a meeting before he went to the bar. Since Judith and Elly get along so well Rick was okay with her staying the night. Daryl packed Elly a bag and got her in the car. Elly was a little chatter box as Daryl pulled into Rick's driveway. Daryl grabbed her out of the car and walked up to the front door and was met by Lucy. Daryl nodded and waved not being one for words.

He walked into the office, ready to get this done with. After what seemed like hours, Daryl was out of there. Loosening his tie, but not taking it off he got in his car and drove to the bar. Walking in he could feel the heat and and the air was stale. Walking to the counter he ordered a beer. He chucked it down and one beer turned into two and three and soon Daryl was staggering around. Having drank so much he had to use the bathroom. Walking in the empty bathroom he unzipped his pants and let his bladder run free. Walking out he heard voices arguing. "Leave me alone!" the female voice yelled out.

"Not a chance baby, I'm taking you home." the man slurred out. Daryl stepped forward not letting this asshole talk to a girl like that. Like she was just a piece of ass. He looked at the girl and it was her… Beth Greene.

"You better leave her alone." Daryl ground out.

"Yeah, you think so huh? What are you gonna do about it?" the man grunted.

Not thinking much into it he slammed his fist against the mans jaw. Without any words spoken the man grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it onto Daryls head. Wiping blood from his forehead he threw more punches at the guy. In the distance he could hear Beth yelling for him to stop but there was no way he was going to let this piece of shit talk to her like that. Stumbling to the ground Daryl hovered over the man. "You ever talk to her like that again and you will regret it." Daryl sneered, wiping the almost dried blood from his lip. Turning and walking out the bar he heard the faint little steps behind him.

"Daryl, just stop." Beth panted.

Turning around to face Beth, not saying a word, a hurt expression on her face. His face covered in blood she felt for the punches he received. He didn't have to protect her but he did. Walking up to him she pulled on his arm towards her car.

"Beth, you don't have to help me." he mumbled.

"I want to Daryl. How about we go to my house, I have the supplies there." she murmured not wanting to sound like some whore wanting sex. That's not what she wanted but it's been awhile.

"You sure. I can just go home." he breathed out his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Yeah Daryl I- I'm sure." she stuttered.

Following Beth to her car he climbed in the passenger seat. The drive was silent as tension filled the air. Daryl gnawed on his thumb. The blood was becoming sticky on his face. He could feel it all over. Glancing in the mirror it looked like he split his head open. Touching his head he winced, there indeed was a gash. "Don't touch it. Your hands are dirty and it could get infected." Beth's voice broke through his thoughts. Daryl laid his hand back in his lap. Arriving to the dark house she parked. Turning to Daryl, she said "Ease up a little, I don't bite." Daryl let out a shallow breath. Beth climbed out of the car and Daryl was right behind her. Her house was beautiful. She unlocked the door and walked inside flicking on some lights. "Where's your son?" he asked while looking around the huge house.

"He's with my sister." Beth replied in a sweet voice. She slipped her jacket off, revealing the short black dress she was wearing. Daryl gulped as he saw how the dress hugged her curves so perfectly. Wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks he took in a sharp breath. Slipping out of her heels she walked upstairs motioning with her hand for him to follow.

Arriving to her room she went to her bathroom and got a warm washcloth to get all the blood off his face. She had him sit on the toilet so she could get a better look at his cuts. Carefully dabbing at the open gash she cleaned all the blood off his face. There was a little blood on his button up shirt. His ice cold blue eyes piercing into her dull blue ones. She awkwardly shifted so there was more space between them. He scratched the back of his head. "You want a beer?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, that would help my head." he chuckled. Walking to the little mini fridge in her room she pulled out two beers handing him one. Soon they were laughing and joking around. They sat in her room as they drank more.

Before she knew it, Beth found her lips on his. Daryl slammed Beth against the wall pulling at her dress until it fell to the floor. Nipping her lips hungrily, he might have drew blood. Beth whimpering at his every touch leaving her skin burning with the sensations. Gripping the inside of her thighs tightly, Beth pleading and begging for more. "Baby, I can be gentle or I can be rough. Whatcha want girl?" Daryl smirked as Beth's cheeks were flushed. Kissing down her body her stomach churned. Yanking her panties off she gasped. Tangling her hands in his hair letting out a moan as he kissed down her body. Pulling the tie off and wrapping it around her wrists and pinning her hands above her head. Gasping for air, he sucked on her neck. Not hurting her but with some force he pushed her onto the bed. Using one of his hands to hold hers above her head he used his other hand to pleasure her. Teasing her with his fingers she pouted at his doing.

"You don't like my teasing, huh?" He smirked. Beth threw her head back as Daryl's fingers worked their magic. She untangled her hands from the tie and found herself unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. His mouth found her breast nipping and sucking around her chest as she moaned. Her hands flew to his slacks not wanting to wait anymore. She wanted this. His naked body between her legs. He pushed into her and she whimpered. Biting her lip she dug her nails into his back. He thrust into her and she had no control, she was moaning out his name. The bubbling sensation filled her stomach. She could feel it coming. A few more hard thrusts into her sent her over the edge and she cried out 'Daryl!' Not a minute later Daryl found his release inside of her and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off, laying next to her. The sweat and staleness filled the air. Wrapping her in his arms they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl woke to an empty bed. Confused and dazed he just laid there still. He couldn't really remember everything that happened last night only bits and pieces. One thing he did remember was that he slept with Beth..Just as he was buttoning his jeans Beth came through the door wrapped in a towel. "I...Uh..I'll wait downstairs." he stuttered. Man did she look gorgeous. He smirks as he turned to leave remembering what him and that little blondie did. Daryl walked downstairs as he chewed on his nail. It wasn't long before Beth came down. Her cheeks looked at little flushed. "Daryl, should I uh...make breakfast?" She glanced at the ground then back up meeting his gaze. Daryl didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Beth walked over to her kitchen and decided on french toast with eggs and sausage. Daryl watched in amazement as she cooked. Finishing up the food and making two plates she set them at the table. "Would you like some orange juice or coffee?" her voice low. "Uh….orange juice is fine." Beth handed Daryl a glass of orange juice and he took a big gulp. "Thank you." he rambled out. The two ate in silence when Beth broke the awkwardness that filled the air. It was the 'I made a mistake sleeping with you kind awkwardness.' "I uh need to head to work but I can drop you off at your truck on my way?" She mumbled. "Yeah that works, I have to pick up Elly." Daryl scratched the back of his head. Beth turned around, "How is she doing? Elly i mean." Beth half smiled. "Good, she's back to bein herself. She ain't ever let that stop her." he chuckled.

Beth walked past Daryl to slip her jacket on. "You ready?" She asked with a smile. Beth got awfully close to Daryl and it made him shift his position. "Better step back Greene." He warned. "Or what?" she teased. With no thought Daryl pressed his chapped lips to her soft ones. Daryl picked Beth up and gripped her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're gonna make me late for work." Beth rushed out between each kiss. "I'll be quick." Daryl smirked as he pushed her jacket off her body. Running his hands all over hersmall frame she let a few moans escape. Finding their way into her office he pressed her against the table. Slipping his fingers in the waistband of her blue scrubs, he pulled her pants down. He didn't realize his hands unbuttoned his pants were already falling to the ground. Pressing against Beth she whimpered, "Please ." Daryl pressed harder against her and he groaned at how good she felt. Beth wiggled closer to Daryl. "Little eager there Beth?" Daryl teased. Beth bit on her lip as she nodded. It was the truth she wanted Daryl inside her, to fuck her and she didn't know why. Beth was never that type of girl. She never slept around but with Daryl, it was different. Beth moaned as Daryl entered her. "You like that?" Daryl muttered. "Mhmm." was all she could sum up to say. Daryl started to thrust into her achingly slow. "Faster Daryl." Beth begged. With that being said Daryl quickened the pace into her making her whimper and moan. Beth gripped the table so hard making her hands hurt. Her body pressed against the wooden object. Daryl could feel her insides start to tighten around him and he knew she was about to come undone. With a few hard thrusts into the blonde, she moaned as she came all around him. Her legs weakened as she had her release but Daryl wasn't done yet. He pulled out of her and pushed back into her and that was it for him, he released himself inside her. He pulled out of her and placed a kiss to her neck before pulling his pants up. Beth gripped the table as her legs wobbled. She pulled her scrubs up. "That's all I get?" she pouted. "Yes, you don't want to be late for work." Daryl grinned as he walked out of the office.

Beth fixed the few fly away hairs as she pulled her jacket on once again. She could see the sweat prickled on her forehead. Grabbing her purse she walked into the chilly Fall air. "Hey Daryl…" Beth trailed off. She unlocked her car door as Daryl's eyes were fixedly on her, watching her every move. "Yeah?" he asked. Beth felt intrigued with his past and what they were. Were they friends with benefits or in a relationship now? Beth was doubtful if they were anything serious. "Maybe we can have a playdate with the kids sometime." Beth babbled. "Yeah, I think Elly would like that a lot." Daryl smiled at the thought. Beth got in her car and waited as Daryl slipped into the passenger seat. The ride was silent until a sound came on and Beth shrieked. Daryl looked at the blonde her big blue eyes boring into his. "Oh my god, this is my song!" She beamed. "Someone's a little excited." He joked playfully hitting her shoulder. Daryl gazed at the blonde as she sang along to the song, her voice was beautiful and he was mesmerized. Beth nervously laughed that he was watching her and continued singing along. The drive was quick and Beth pulled up to the empty parking lot of the bar. "Thanks for the ride." Daryl nodded. "It's no problem. Thanks for everything." Beth smiled bright at him. Daryl could feel his heart beat hard against his ribs. "Anything for you Miss Greene." He replied. Leaning towards him, she placed a kiss to his cheek. Daryl stiffened, lost in his thoughts. "I'll see you around." Beth said almost as a question. Daryl nodded and got out of her car and got in his truck. He watched through his mirror as the little black toyota drove away.

Beth was on her way to work when Maggie called her. "Hey Mags." Beth chirped. "Hey, I was just letting you know I dropped Bentley off with Lucy." Maggie finished. Beth's heart leaped with joy as she would finally be able to have the whole day tomorrow with her little boy. "How was he?" Beth asked. "He was good, he likes to pick on Glenn." Maggie laughed. Beth giggled along with her sister. "I'm so glad he likes staying with you guys." Beth smiled. Images of her son flashed through her mind. Beth suddenly felt eager to be home from work tonight. "He's such a blessing Beth and even if Dillon doesn't think so we do." Maggie ranted. Beth frowned at the sudden mention of her ex. Biting her lip she let a tear fall. It may have been four years now but it still hurt. Bentley didn't deserve to grow up without a dad but that wasn't her fault or, maybe it was. "Hey Mags, I have to go now." Beth muttered. "Okay Beth, I love you and have a good day at work." "I love you and I will Mags." Beth rushed out. Today was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Bentley and Daryl clouded her mind. She needed to focus on her work but for some reason today she just couldn't, why?


End file.
